Remember my name
by TruKaiba
Summary: Warning: major FLUFF


Remember my name  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh.  
  
"Yug, I can't let ya do it alone! What if you get hurt? Huh? Who's gonna take care of ya then? I can't.I can't lose another person I love!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Joey, listen, this is something I have to do alone! I'll come back- no matter what. I promise!"  
  
"What am I supposed to tell the others?"  
  
"What I told you. Tell them not to come after me. it's too dangerous."  
  
"Yugi, before you go, take this. For good luck."  
  
Joey, shaking, hands Yugi a card, face down. Yugi turns it over. "The flaming swordsman. Joey, that's your favorite card!"  
  
"For good luck. Now go, before someone finds us!"  
  
~  
  
(Inside Pegasus's castle)  
  
Kaiba is battling Pegasus using the portable holographic dueling system. Kaiba thinks he's won the game, but Pegasus lays down the one card that wipes away Kaiba's remaining life points. The holographic monsters disappear and Kaiba falls to his knees in defeat. Pegasus rises.  
  
"Kaiba-boy, you disappoint me."  
  
Kaiba looks up as Pegasus captures his soul. A card appears, and Pegasus catches it. Pegasus stares in stunned realization that because of his victory, he had not sensed Yugi's presence in the castle.  
  
~ Yugi begins to climb to the top of the castle. An easy climb for him. Upon reaching the tower window, he turned and looked down on the sight his friends were camped on. Yugi began thinking how much he would miss then if his soul was captured. But he couldn't let that happen.  
  
There was too much at stake. He hoped his friends were safe from whatever dangers lurked in the seemingly infinite forest below. Turning towards the door, he felt a wave of fear, causing him to back up. But inside Yugi, a voice, Yami, forced him to push on. He had to. For Grandpa. And for Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba was in pain. Yugi could sense it. He could almost feel it. Sneaking quietly around a castle corridor, Yugi could feel Pegasus's millennium eye on him, probing his thoughts. Yugi starred straight ahead at two double doors set directly in his path. The doors had a forbidden aura about them.  
  
Something told him to go back. But he couldn't! Not when he was this close to finding his grandpa and saving Kaiba! Slowly, he turned the door knob. The door creaked as he opened it, revealing a heavily darkened space. Yugi stepped inside the room. Darkness blanketed his small figure. All he could see was black. Out of the darkness came a deafening shriek, followed by several more. He knew the voices.  
  
They were those of his grandpa, Kaiba and Mokuba. Those screams would haunt him for the rest of his life if he lived. He was too late to stop Pegasus from capturing Kaiba's soul but he could still save him. Out of the blackness he was standing upon, three arms latched onto him, pulling themselves up. Those faces... they were the dark but some how pale, mutilated faces of those he had set out to save.  
  
No..no this couldn't be happening, not now! He was so close! Yugi sank to his knees. He could feel so many emotions building up inside of him at the same time. He felt the need for revenge. his anger made him want to kill. And he would.  
  
He would kill Pegasus for doing this. For Kaiba. Tears were running down his cheeks as he broke down, sobbing. He closed his eyes. It was so dark he could not tell weather or not he had, indeed, closed his eyes. His body was suddenly jerked downwards. Yugi continued his plight down the never ending tunnel until he landed on cold cement.  
  
He looked up, wandering where he was. It was a dungeon cell, lightened by a single candle. Across the cement lay a ragged boy curled up in a corner- Mokuba! Calling out but receiving no answer, Yugi stiffly arose. He walked over and reached down to Mokuba. His hand went straight through him! Yugi gasped. Slowly, a tall figure descended the stairs.  
  
Pegasus came into the candle light. Yugi ran to stop him from getting to Mokuba, but his actions were futile. He ran through Pegasus as well.  
  
"Your brother will never save you! I have other plans for him." Pegasus laughed as Mokuba called out for the elder Kaiba.  
  
Then a black night like no other came from his golden eye, taking Mokuba and producing a card. A piercing scream was silenced by Pegasus's hand. Pegasus turned and ascended the stairs once more. The only sound heard was the tapping of Pegasus's shoes.  
  
"Holograms." Yugi thought. "They must be. There's no other explanation."  
  
But Yugi saw no equipment visible. The scene faded away, leaving Yugi to fall down the endless pit and into a large room containing a line of chained people. A small, curtained area lay at the end of the line. He could hear a horrible shrieking sound coming from the enclosed area. The line moved forward.  
  
Yugi spotted his grandpa entering the tent! He ran towards it and entered through the sheets. His grandpa was seated directly across from Pegasus. Pegasus was talking to him but Yugi could hear no sound. Glancing towards his grandpa, he could see that his usually stern face was now filled with fear. The black light was upon him now, tearing out his soul, and again producing a card.  
  
As quickly as he had entered, Yugi left falling into the darkness. This time, Yugi, again, landed in a large room. In the center, Pegasus and Kaiba were battling.  
  
The monsters created by Kaiba's portable holographic device were huge! And the noise made by them was incredible. It was so. real. Kaiba had just lost and he sank to his knees in defeat. Unforchantly, the machinery hadn't given him the edge he had hoped for.  
  
Pegasus rose and walked over to Kaiba, laying a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down and licked Kaiba's ear, whispering something and then throwing Kaiba to the ground. Kaiba's eyes widened. Yugi could feel the rage building within himself. Pegasus mounted Kaiba, kissing his body and biting in some cases.  
  
Kaiba tried to push Pegasus off of himself, but was over powered by the taller man. Yugi didn't stop to think as he picked up the chair next to him and through it at Pegasus. Pegasus fell off the boy and glared upwards to find no one.  
  
"If you're going to be so stubborn, then we might as well get on with it." Both of them returned to their podiums. Kaiba looked around to see who had thrown the chair. He seemed to smile right at Yugi.  
  
Knowing what would have happened next, Yugi ran to Kaiba, somehow pushing him away from the beam. Kaiba's body hit the ground, landing with a loud thud. Yugi ran to him, wandering how Pegasus had failed to locate him. Pegasus stood on his podium, stunned. Yugi held onto Kaiba as they fell, all disappearing above them.  
  
Yugi recalled the emotional rush he had felt when Pegasus touched Kaiba. Was he developing feelings for this boy.his rival? Landing abruptly in the darkness, the unconscious Kaiba landed in a heap upon Yugi's small form. Yugi pushed Kaiba off himself, allowing Kaiba's head to rest in his arms. Subconsciously, Yugi began to stroke Kaiba's face. "He is cute" Yugi said to himself before falling asleep with Kaiba.  
  
Yugi awakens to Pegasus kissing the sleeping Kaiba. He rises and Pegasus continues until Yugi punches him, causing Pegasus to fall to the ground. Yugi takes a seat on the bed Kaiba's in and looks around the room. It's a large bedroom designed in Pegasus's extravagant manner.  
  
"It was you who stopped me from getting to Kaiba the first time, wasn't it?" Pegasus asked, wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"Do you really think I would have just sat there and watched you do that to him?"  
  
Pegasus glared in reply. Yugi heard a yawn from behind them as Kaiba arose and looked at them with a blank expression. "Who the hell are you two?"  
  
Pegasus butted in, trying to convince Kaiba he was his lover. "Uh..no.. You're ugly as shit and old enough to be my grandpa."  
  
Kaiba looked to Yugi, notating his exotic beauty.  
  
"The short ones kinda cute though."  
  
Yugi blushed at Kaiba's comment.  
  
"Well, uh, he's your brother. You can't have him."  
  
"I am not!" Yugi said, clinging to Kaiba.  
  
"Oh, why didn't I kill you when I had the chance!" Pegasus replied.  
  
"Sorry old man" Kaiba yelled after him.  
  
"Old man!" Pegasus screamed, running out of the room. The other two giggled.  
  
"So. who am I anyway?" Kaiba said, turning to Yugi.  
  
"You? You really dunno?" Yugi replied.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Your names Seto Kaiba. You're an expert dueler. And my rival. You run a company called Kaiba corp., and actually to tell you the truth, I didn't think you were very happy."  
  
"Not happy? Then what did I act like? Did I know you very well?"  
  
"You were serious.. all the time."  
  
"I didn't care about anything? Everyone has to care about something."  
  
"Hmmm.. That would be your brother and gaming." Yugi replied.  
  
Kaiba had come back with a different set of values. And he liked him this way, although his old attitude was kind of sexy in a mysterious kind of way.  
  
"Not you?"  
  
"It's highly unlikely" Yugi said with obvious disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"But now.you're the only person who seems familiar and I think I remember loving you."  
  
There was a slight pause as Yugi's eyes light up. Then he looks to the ground.  
  
"But when you regain your memory, you'll feel nothing for me." He said, darkly.  
  
"I don't want to shun you. ever." Kaiba told Yugi, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"Yugi.I don't think I want to remember. I want to stay with you. like this.forever."  
  
"I wish. Unfortunately, it's not our decision."  
  
"I don't like this place. Can we leave?"  
  
"I can bring you to some friends of mine, but I have to stay here. Pegasus has my grandpa and your brother. I have to get them back!"  
  
"I want to stay with you!"  
  
"Sure?" Yugi asked, hopefully.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Kaiba embraced Yugi and they continued towards the room Pegasus was waiting in. As they entered the door, Kaiba put a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder. Pegasus was seated at the end of the table, obviously checking out Kaiba.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Pegasus." Yugi said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I suppose you're here to win back the souls of Mokuba and your Grandpa."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Yugi and Kaiba follow Pegasus to an arena stationed in a large room. Yugi recognized it as the arena Kaiba and Pegasus had battled in.  
  
"This place seems familiar." Kaiba whispered to the smaller boy. Seeing this room had brought forth a wave of horrible emotions inside of Kaiba.  
  
"It should" Yugi replied.  
  
Yugi took the podium facing his opponent- the same podium Kaiba had used in battle. He instructed Kaiba to seat himself in a near by chair. The duel began and Yugi brought forth Yami. Kaiba took note of the transformation-Yugi looked unusually confident. His innocent eyes had changed to harsh, glaring, red orbs.  
  
The change made the smaller boy absolutely irresistible to Kaiba. Yami placed his first card. The duel was turning out to be easier than he had pictured it. He won round after round, slowly depleting his opponents' life points. But through the entire game, Pegasus held his usual, relaxed pose.  
  
By the end of the game, Yami appeared to be winning. Then Pegasus activated a trap card and pulled ahead. With only 200 life points left, Yami stood stiff, glaring at the calm, confident figure before him. Before Yami had a chance to play another card, Pegasus pulled another unexpected move- he trapped the souls of both Yami and Kaiba in the shadow world producing two more additions to his card collection.  
  
Yugi fell to the ground- defeated. Without his dark side how could he possibly win the duel and the souls of his loved ones?  
  
~  
  
Kaiba shrieked in pain as his soul was pulled from his body, forcing him into a world where he could see no more then his own hand. The smaller teen followed, landing in a limp position. Kaiba crawled closer to the husky breathing near his feet.  
  
Reaching forward in random places, he felt something warm moving in a constant up-and-down motion. "Breathing! It must be Yugi, or mabe just one half of him", Kaiba thought, recalling the change in Yugi while dueling Pegasus. He pulled the other boys body close to his own, allowing Yami's head to rest in his lap as he tried to awake the deep asleep boy. Thoughts about Yugi's exotic buaety and well-toned body raced through his head.  
  
Somewhere, dormant inside his consciousness he found himself thinking his love for the boy was somehow wrong. How could something that feels so right be wrong?  
  
Kaiba awoke from his musings to find his hands roaming his companion's body. Quickly, Kaiba restrained himself. What if Yami had awoken to Kaiba caressing his body? Kaiba would have no chance of owning this boys friendship- let alone his body.  
  
~  
  
Yugi and Pegasus stood, stunned.  
  
"But.how? It's not possible!" Pegasus screamed at Yugi. "I got rid of you! No matter." Pegasus attempts to trap Yugi's soul but the golden eye will not work for him. Yugi smirks, uncharacteristically.  
  
"I guess we should finish the duel then. If I win, you're bringing back my friends."  
  
"You'll never win!" With Pegasus's eye not working, there was no doubt who would win. Yugi had to win! Yami may not be there, but he was still good without his dark half! Yugi continues where the other left off, slowly defeating Pegasus. One more win and he would have the game. Then Pegasus drew the one card Yugi could not beat- not without Yami!  
  
The blue eyes white dragon. With exodia gone, what chance was there?  
  
Suddenly, Yugi remembered a strategy Yami had used to defeat one of the Zombie Kaiba's dragons. Yugi plays the magical hats, setting the flaming swordsman and a trap card under two of the hats. Joey's flaming swordsman would give him luck- which was just what he needed to win the game.  
  
Pegasus paused and starred at the hats before making his move. Through Yugi's good luck, he chose the trap card. His monster was destroyed, bringing his life points to zero! Four rapidly breathing figures appear before them. Kaiba begins to fall, but Yugi rushes to catch him. Yami returns to Yugi's body. Mokuba runs to Seto.  
  
"Brother! You saved me!"  
  
"What.who are you?"  
  
"I have a brother?"  
  
"I thought I told you that!" Yugi said.  
  
Mokuba shakes Kaiba.  
  
"Whets wrong with you, Seto? What did Pegasus do to you?"  
  
"Mokuba, he doesn't remember anything. He has amnesia. He's had it sense I found him." Yugi told him.  
  
Mokuba hugs Kaiba.  
  
"You've got to remember!"  
  
If Kaiba remembered everything, would he still love Yugi? Did he ever love Yugi or was it another one of his fantasies? All of Yugi's worries were put to rest when Seto caught his lips in a kiss, which Yugi deepened, pushing his tongue into Seto's mouth. He explored the older boy's mouth, tasting his sweet lover.  
  
The others looked on in surprise as the supposed rivals passionately kissed each other.  
  
"I'll love you forever, Yugi, no matter what I remember about you. I promise. Whatever it takes- I'll be right here waiting for you."  
  
To hear those words coming from the boy he had fantasized about so many times- it meant everything to Yugi. Nothing anyone did could have ruined that moment for them.  
  
~  
  
Joey looked up at the castle. Yugi had done it! He could feel it! And his best friend finally had what he had always wanted- Seto Kaiba. Joey recalled how sometimes when everyone else was asleep he could hear Yugi whisper Kaiba's name. But could their romance survive outside the island? With their stubborn determination, Joey knew they'd find a way. 


End file.
